Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a white balancing device, and more particularly, to a white balancing device that generates an indoor-outdoor map comparing an input image and an output image generated by performing a wide dynamic range (WDR) algorithm, and generates a first white point with respect to an outdoor region and a second white point with respect to an indoor region using the indoor-outdoor map, and a method of driving the same.
A conventional wide dynamic range (WDR) device may use a global automatic white balancing (AWB) method. Thus, color casting problems occur due to compensating a white balance as a global gain, even when light sources of indoor and outdoor regions are different from each other.
To solve this problem, a method of applying a white balance gain value by dividing indoor and outdoor regions from an image is proposed. However, to divide indoor and outdoor regions from the image, a frame memory is required. Further, due to use of a saturated pixel of a long or short exposure image from the pixel, a division of an indoor-outdoor region becomes inaccurate, a problem arises in that an unnatural boundary aspect between an indoor and outdoor region may occur.